Daisy and the ultimate monkey
by dandl4ever
Summary: this story is about daisy fighting for her life, luigi trying to make a good impression on her, and walugi's jealousy getting the best of him
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first Mario fanfic!

And if you wanted to know it all was a dream that I had to put on paper. P.s. in this daisy has a British accent(it sounds cool that way!) p.s. I don't own anybody besides: Lea, martin, Jane, and Jonathan

Daisy and the ultimate monkey

It was a nice crisp summer morning at peach's castle, peach and daisy were having a lovely tea picnic along with their good friends Mario and Luigi. It's been awhile since anybody has been captured or caught. The Kingdom was at peace. Daisy was wearing an elegant one strap dress (the kind of ones you'd see a goddess wear) which was the color of snow. Peach had on a beautiful two strap dress with a pink trim. And of course the brothers had on their casual wear you'd see them wear almost every day.

Daisy: Well this picnic has been certainly divine. Thank you peach for inviting me.

Peach: Oh no problem. Anything for my best friend.

Luigi: I love the scones!

Mario: more-a spaghetti-a please

Later in some hideout

Waluigi: I CAN NOT BELIEVE DAISY THINKS MY INVENTION WAS WORTHLESS! I SPENT 48 HOURS ON THAT THING! MAN! I'LL SHOW HER! OH I'M DAISY I LIKE MUFFINS AND HAVING TEA PATIES! SHE MAY BE MY CRUSH BUT THAT IS NOT RIGHT!

Wario: Calm down freak!*poot*

Waluigi: You watch bro. imma make something huge and irresistible! She's all caught up with our stupid cousin Luigi. I'll have to capture her. Then, then um make her my bride! That's what I'll do!

Wario: You're a freak

Walugi: A freak with brains!

Back to peach's place

Daisy: Well Thanks for the nice lunch. I've got to go now though. I have to Watch my nephew and niece lea and Martin. Wait why am I in a hurry? They are my brother's terrible two's! literally he has twins that are two!

Peach: Good luck with that!

Luigi: Wait um daisy can I ask you something?

Daisy: Oh sure but please make it quick I must get home and change.

Luigi: Ok well um…..

(inside his mind)

Good: LUIGI WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CAN'T TALK TO GIRLS!

Bad: don't listen to that freak! Go get your girl! Woohoooo!

Good: Well what if he screw it up hmm?

Bad: Oh well at least he tried!

*poof!*

Luigi: ummm…. Hehe ? Want to go for a dive?

Daisy: A dive? Where do you suppose we go diving at? And if you recommend my beach house or my swimming pool like I said I can't today I am awfully busy this time of day. But I could call and ask my sister to babysit for me.

Luigi:(A DIVE REALLY!) ummm sure? (starts to freak out and blush)

Daisy: well just texted my sister she will babysit for me. How is 4:30 at my house?

Luigi: could we maybe meet at Delfino square?

Daisy: Oh sure no problem. Well until then (gives him a smirk and twirls her hair as she walks away.)

Mario: If you make me spaghetti like this every day peach I would marry you on the spot!

Peach: (rolls her eyes and puts the spaghetti back in her picnic basket)

Well tell me? How was it? I know not a lot of romance. IT GETS GOOD! JUST WAIT! What's walugi going to make? Well you will have to wait! And c!


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy and the ultimate monkey

Ch.2

Hey im back with chapter 2! This one includes a bunch of drama and dramatic scenes! And please in this chapter don't take bowser for granted. All he wants is something that was borrowed from him.

Daisy: what dress should I wear? Hmmmmm. I'm going with yellow and strapless. Hope he likes it.

Daisy ties her bangs back behind her head on top of the long silky hair of hers and pins it with a pretty hair clip. She puts on tome ruby lipstick and all of the other makeup stuff. Her dress is slightly above her knees and its laced at the bottom.

Daisy walked out the door when all of assudden…

Daisy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!

Luigi: OHHH DONNA SUMMER! TURN IT UP BRO!

Mario: oh yea this song!

Luigi: oh on the radio! Ohhhhh!

Mario: your weird yet I love this song also.

Luigi: Where's daisy?

Mario: Yea I thought you'd be late!

Luigi: something's not right

Mario: Yea daisy is never late!

Luigi: unless….

Mario: oh no. COME ON BRO! don't be like that there's a logically good explanation for this! Its not that she doesn't like you.

Luigi: yea right.

Mario: oh really! Is that-a why-a she dropped this locket with your face in it!

Luigi: lemme see!

Mario: just say I was right first!

Luigi: no way!

Mario: suite your ugly self then

Luigi: FINE YOU WERE RITE NOW LEMME SEE THE DAMN LOCKET!

Mario: here take it.

Luigi: wow! Hi mini me face!

Inside some monster like machine

Daisy: where am i?

? dude: You have entered my trap daisy… or should I recall my NEW BRIDE!

Yea cliff hanger. Who's the ? dude? You probably know already if you've read ch.1. but trust me! IT GETS BETTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back with chapter three!

I know its all coming together so quick! But mainly because I might forget what else the story had in it! Cas remember. This was all happening In my dream!:D

Chapter 3

Daisy: WALUGI! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!

Waluigi: who cares! Nobody knows and nobody can stop me! Oh and also this invention you are in is called the ultimate spider monkey. 6 legs six arms. Horse powered and 10 stories high! Stronger than ….. something strong!

Daisy: oh yea nobody will recognize a 10 story tall weird looking robot thingy. You've got me this time (says sarcastically).

Waluigi: You know what!

Daisy: what. I Don't know come on tell me. Im not scared of you. You're a crazy bastard who needs a nose job.

Waluigi: ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!(pulls out something you'd expect to be a jack in the box0

Daisy: ooh him so scared of a jack in the box.(says sarcastically again)

Waluigi: This isn't just what you think it is. This is a voice trap! I pops open after I rewind it and sucks out all of your voice! But I need you to sing. This will prove how good you are at singing and GIVE ME A BREAK FROM YOUR DUMB ASS VOICE!

Daisy: I AM 2 A GOOD SINGER!

Daisy: (starts to sing want you back in her British accent)

Urrghh mmh yea, lalalalalaaa

Hey boy you never had much game thought I needed to upgrade so I went and walked away away away,

Uhh, now I see that you've been hanging out with that other girl in town looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns,

Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now your doing them with her remember all the things that you and I did first you got me got me like this uhh,

And now your taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went come on! And now your taking her to every restaurant you've got me got me like this uhh

Boy you can say anything you want to I don't give a shh no one else can have you I want you back I want you back want want you want you back uhh

Please this ain't even jealousy, she ain't got a thing on me, try'n rock those ugly jeans jeans jeans uhh

You clearly didn't think this through if what ive been told is true you'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Uhh, Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now your doing them with her remember all the things that you and I did first you got me got me like this uhh, And now your taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went come on! And now your taking her to every restaurant you've got me got me like this uhh, Boy you can say anything you want to I don't give a shh no one else can have you I want you back I want you back want want you want you back uhh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uhh

Ooh, boy I thought you'd still be mine when I kissed you goodbye oh oh ohyou might be with her but I still had you first oh ohoh…

Daisy: IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! Did I….i…..ee…r…(loosing her voice)

Waluigi: PERFECT! Your voice is trapped in this box!

Daisy has a worried look on her face)

(daisy thinks to her head; luigi ,Mario,peach. Somebody save me.)

I know. Daisy was pretty funny and mouthy. P.s. I don't own that song. It belongs to also its by cher Lloyd who I imagine my self that she looks like daisy or she could be daisy!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Well so far here's whats going on:

Daisy is trapped inside Waluigi's invention the ultimate monkey. He's using it to take over the world, and impress daisy who sarcastically doesn't care. Luigi is confused on the whole where's daisy and well you'll have to see.

Ch.4

Luigi: Well we looked. She's gone I know it. As in not here.

Mario: OMIYOSHIS!

Luigi: It's not a big deal bro.

Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luigi: whats your….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GIANT FREAKY MONSTER THINGYYYY! GET IN THE CAR WE ARE GOING TO PEACH'S PLACE! STEP ON IT BRO!

Mario: (goes at 100 mph toward peach's place)

Mario: PEACH, PEACH, PEACH,PEACH!

Peach: calm down! I'm right in front of you!

Luigi: There's there's there's a…aa…a…..

Peach: Spit it out already!

Mario: A MONSTER ROBOT THINGY!

Luigi: A MONSTER ROBOT THINGY!

(a toad rushes in)

Toad: EXTRA EXTRA ERAD ALL ABOUT IT!

(toad rushes back out)

Mario: SEEE!

Peach: Wait a second…

Luigi: what?

Daisy: Ok so at 11 am this morning, daisy went home and since she lives an hour away for Delfino square along from my house, Daisy must've gotten home at 2pm. But she would leave back to Delfino square at 3. She would've been here now! Read this!

Reporter: Daisy Sarasa goes missing for 4 hours. Nobody has seen or heard from her since 11 am this morning. Detectives searched the young princess's house but found nothing but a wallet dropped on the ground after hearing the doorbell ring. Neighbors say it was a giant looking abject but stomped away to fast before envisioning it.

Peach: ok then look at te headline story on page 2!

Luigi: uh oh.

Mario: oh man.

Peach: (starts to tear up) We have to save her. GET IN THE CAR BOYS! WE ARE GOING TO SAVE MY BEST FRIEND!

Bowser appears at the door.

Bowser: um hey guys have you seen my…

Mario punches his face

Bowser: OWWWWW! I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU'VE SEEN…

Mario kicks him

Bowser: OWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK MARIO HAVE YOU SEEN WENDY, ROY OR MORTON! MY KIDS HAVE BEEN LOST FOR 3 DAYS AND ALL YOU DO IS KICK ME! YOUR MESSED UP MAN!


	5. Chapter 5

So? How Was ch.4? yea Mario is weird sometimes! Well here's ch.5!

Ch.5

Mario: sorry. No dude.

Bowser: IM NOT TALKING TO YOU FREAK! Peach have you seen them? luigi?

Peach: well no actually.

Luigi: no sorry.

Peach: are you crying bowser?

Bowser: alright maybe I am. BUT ONLY BECAUSE I LOVE MY KIDS! HAVEN'T YOU EVER LOST SOMETHING AND NEVER GOT THEM BACK? I LOST THEIR MOTHER, I LOST THEIR FIRST SAFEST HOME, I LOSTE EVERYTHING!( runs out of the room)

Peach: aw I feel bad for him. No wonder he's so bad. And deep.

Luigi: Mario you are so weird.

Mario: sorry. Force of habit.

Peach: Ok! The news said that the robot it in the lake under the bridge in Delfino square.

Luigi: lets go save my future girlfriend!... MAN THAT SOUNDED BETTER IN MY HEAD!

Mario: here we go!

Inside the ultimate monkey

Daisy(looks around walks around in the tiny room she was put into. She opens the door that was not locked. She ended up finding a hatch that lead to outside, crawled out as she grabbed her voice that was inside the box(the voice is still in the box). She crawled out and tried to make a run for it when Waluigi woke up from his nap, took the giant hand remote and grabbed her into a giant clutching fist. And all that was showing washer legs squirming. The box fell onto the beachside and as daisy tried to get out and squirmed Waluigi pushed her against walls and all sorts of hard objects.

Peach: DAISY!

LUIGI:OH MAN!

Mario: Whats that box over there?

Surprisingly it had a label on it. Mari read the context.

VOICE BOX: TRAPS VOICES AND LOCKS THEM IN PLACE.

Mario: Peach! Look I think this is daisy's voice!

Peach: wow! Ok I'll try to find shelter if we do rescue daisy, luigi?

Luigi: look! I found a secret crawl space! Ill check it out!

Daisy: *concentrates and tries to use her power to break free. Luckily Waluigi banged the hand into the wall so many times that it broke off. Daisy ran as fast as she could still clenched into the hand. Finally she reached Mario having a worried look on her face, he blasted the hand with fire and soon daisy was free. Daisy gave Mario a happy yet unsatisfied face because of her bruised arms.

Peach: come on daisy! Oh that's right! Your voice! Its in the box! No time for that!follow me!

Daisy: *looks really happy and give luigi a big hug. *

Luigi*surprised and goes back through the other tunnel

Mario: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM COUSIN? CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!

Waluigi: get away stupid freak! *throws metal balls and shooty stuff at Mario*

Inside the tunnel

Peach: wait over here, I need to scout the area

Daisy*walks over to where luigi is, grabs his hand and smiles*

Luigi: oh hey, um sorry about all of this, are you ok?

Daisy:*blankley stares at him*

Peach:*yells over to him* SHE CAN'T SPEAK OR TALK OR ANYTHING! HE TRAPPED HER VOICE IN A HUGE WEIRD BOX THINGY!

Luigi: oh. Ok.

Daisy: quickly grabs his shirt collar and kisses him slowly leaving a lipstick mark on his top lip.

Luigi: *goes in for more but daisy resists and puts her finger to her mouth kisses it and then takes her kissed finger presses it onto luigi's lips and then goes and brings it to his chest where you'd expect his heart to be. She crossed it while acting like she was drawing an x-mark on his heart. Luigi understood as in he recognized that she promised him more later.

Daisy just stared around for awhile looking at the tunnel carving.

Luigi: um daisy your shirt is sagging and I can see….

Daisy punched him a little on the arm then kissed where she had hit it, smirked at him and warmly smiled after, then crawled back to find peach.

Luigi smiled in aw and then felt love struck. Nearly fainted but managed hold in his emotions.

OOOOOHHHHHH! I told you It would get good! P.s. the next chapter gets spicy! If you don't know who Clawdia koopa is your in for a treat!


	6. Chapter 6

OK so im back with another chapter. I know ive been practicing on my writing so here goes ch.6 P.S. CLAWDIA SOUNDS LIKE SHES FRM BROKLYN

Ch.6 in the battle zone

Mario: *throws fire balls at the robot*

Waluigi: you really think you can defeat me?

Mario: um yea?

Waluigi: well you guessed wrong! I have back up villains if my work prevails!

*they keep on fighting*

At the end of the tunnel

Peach: hey daisy! Look at that over there!

Daisy glances at what seemed to be bowser and clawdia, his wife who is always out and about.

Clawdia: BOWSA! WHER AWR MY BABIES!

Bowser: well hi clawdia!...

Clawdia: YOU FREAK HOW COULD YOU! YOU LAWST MY BABIES!

Bowser: ONLY 3 OF THEM!

Clawdia: IF YOU TRIED TO GET RID OF SoME OF OUR KIDS YOU COULD'VE ATLEAST THROWN OUT LEMMY! SERIOUSLY THAT KID HAS TOo MANY GENES FROM YOU DAD CRAZY KOOPA CAN!

Bowser: STOP YELLING AT ME WOMAN!

Clawdia: OMIYOSHI! YOU LOST Ma BABIES MY 3 PRECIOUS BABIES! WHAT IS a WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU LOOSE OUR ONLY DAUGHTER, AND MY TWO FAVORITE SONS WHO ACTUALLY LIKED DOING STUFF I LIKED!

Bowser: well um…. Wendy left cause I wouldn't let her….

Clawdia: LET HER WHAT YOU PHYSCO PATH!

Bowser: let her visit you…..

Clawdia: YOU FREAK! AND LEMME GUESS ROY AND MOrTON DID THE SAME!

Bowser.*says In a tiny voice* yes….

Clawdia: BOWSA! YOU ARE GOING TO FIND THEM! AND WHEN YOUR DONE TAKE THEM TO THE DAY SPA! I NEED TO GET MYA CLAWS TRIMMED BEFORE I SCRATCH YOUR FACE OFF!

Bowser: *walks away* sheesh woman!

Clawdia: I HEARD THAT

PEACH: WOW! Bowser has it bad right now!

Daisy nods


	7. Chapter 7

Now? So how was the last chapter?ok this chapter is about where roy, Morton,and wendy are

Ch7

Wendy: why did you jerks follow me!

Morton: JERK! IM NOT A JERK!

Roy: you have anger issues!

Wendy: WHERE'S MOMMA!

Roy: I don't know! Up your butt!

Morton: grrrrrrr…..

Wendy: ohh look a tunnel. Maybe momma is in here!

Roy: yea momma can surely fit in here!(sarcasm)

Hey look! Maybe that's momma! I here a voice!

*20min later*

Peach: huh? Wendy? What are you doing here? Your mom just gave your dad the 3rd degree and now he's looking for you guys.

Wendy: hey! Your that ugly princess that my dad always captures! And wheres my momma!

Morton: grrrrrr….

Roy: hey why is that princess so quiet isn't she a big mouth like Morton?

Morton: I WILL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF IF YOU WEREN'T OLDER THAN ME!

Peach: she lost her voice. But if I can bring you to your mom will you help us defeat another enemy?

Wendy: if its lemmy don't worry he's naturally crazy!

Roy: better not be any of us! Besides bowser jr. HE GETS SO MUCH ATTENTION!

Peach: no. its Waluigi, and some other dudes.

Wendy:DEAL! NOW TAKE US TO OUR LEADER!

LUIGI: WOW THIS TUNNEL IS INTERESTINg! Oh….. after this I just want to have a long nap…. And then have a glass with daisy. That would be perfect….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*FALLS IN A HOLE*.

LUIGI: WHERE AM I?

You have entered my trap…..

See this screen? This is daisy and peach right now, soon I will capture daisy and then rule the world. The only thing in the way is you!

*at the day spa

Peach: here wendy roy and Morton.

Clawdia: AW MYA PRECIOUS BABIES! THANK YOU UGLY PRINCESS WHO MY PHYSCO PATH HUSBAND ALWAYS CAPTURES!

Peach: once was fine but twice! That's just rude! Daisy? Daisy? DAISY! UH OH!

*SOME PLACE DARK*

Daisy is in the ultimate monkey again. Dark, cold, and Mario hasn't defeated it yet. The robot has 4 arms left and 3 legs. Daisy is locked in a room.

Waluigi: well well well… you thought you could escape me hmmmmm….? Well you can't!

Dimentio: yea! Becaue if you try to escape the monkey goes on self destruct! And you will die! Besides us because we have escape pods! Tata! Try not to be in a rush getting out of here!

Daisy looks around, and is very confused


End file.
